Mevlid Kandili
Mevlit Kandili ya da Veladet Kandili (Arapça: ' لیلة مواليد ', Mevlid (' مولد '), Mevlid en-Nebi (' مولد النبي '), Hz.Muhammed /sav)'in veladeti sebebiyle kutlanan kandildir. Aynı zamanda Hicrî Rebiul-evvel ayının on ikinci gecesidir. Mevlid, "doğum , doğuş, doğum hadisesi" demektir. Kandil geceleri İslam'ın ilk zamanlarında var olan bir âdet olmayıp, Hicrî 3. asırdan itibaren kutlanmaya başlanmıştır. Osmanlı Devleti padişahı II. Selim'den itibaren bu kutlama gün ve gecelerinde, minarelerde kandil yakılmasıyla birlikte kandil adını almıştır. Mevlid Kandili (Kutlu Doğum) Mevlid Kandili Nedir Anlamı bilgi ; İnsanlığın kurtuluşu için gönderilen son ve en büyük peygamber, bizim Peygamberimiz Hz. Muhammed (s.a.s.) 571 yılında Kameri aylardan Rebiü'l-evvel ayının 12. gecesi doğmuştur. Bu mübarek geceye "Mevlid Kandili" denir. Ortam O'nun doğduğu çağda dünyanın her tarafında cehalet, zulüm ve ahlâksızlık almış yürümüş, Allah inancı unutulmuş, insanlık korkunç ve karanlık bir duruma düşmüş, dünya yaşanmaz hale gelmişti. Sevgili Peygamberimizin tebliğ ettiği İslâm dini ile dünya aydınlandı, tek Allah inancı ile kalpler nurlandı. Eşitlik, adalet ve kardeşlik geldi. O'na inanan toplumlar gerçek huzura kavuştu. O'nun doğduğu gece, insanlığın kurtuluşu için çok hayırlı ve mübarek bir başlangıçtır. Bu gece, müslümanlar arasında yüz yılllardan beri büyük bir coşku ile kutlanmakta, Sevgili Peygamberimiz derin bir saygı ile anılmaktadır. Büyük Türk Alimi Süleyman Çelebi tarafından yazılan ve asıl adı "Vesiletün'necat" olan mevlid kitabı O'nun doğumunu, üstünlüğünü ve mucizelerini en güzel bir şekilde dile getiren değerli bir eserdir. Peygamberimizin doğum yıldönümlerinde okunan mevlidleri saygı ile dinlemek, O'nun mübarek ruhuna salât ve selâm okumak hiç şüphesiz büyük milletimizin Sevgili Peygamberimize olan engin sevgi ve bağlılığının bir ifadesidir. Bununla beraber, O'nun ahlâk ve fazilet dolu hayatını öğrenmek ve kendimize örnek almak başta gelen görevlerimizdendir. Asıl o zaman O'nun sevgisini ve hoşnutluğunu kazanmış oluruz. Yeryüzünü mânevî bir karanlık kaplamıştı. Mevcudat, beşerin zulüm ve vahşetinden adeta mâteme bürünmüştü. Gözyaşı döken gözler değil, ruh ve kalpler idi. Kalp ve ruhların keder, elem ve gözyaşına âlem de iştirak etmiş, sanki umumî yas ilan edilmişti! Yeryüzü saadetin, sevincin ve huzurun kaynağı olan “tevhid” inancından mahrumdu. Küfür ve şirk fırtınası, ruhları ve kalpleri kasıp kavurmuştu. Gönüllerde tek mâbud yerine, birçok bâtıl ilâh yer almıştı! Hakikî sahibini arayan ruhların feryadı ortalığı çınlatıyordu. İnsanlar, birbirini yiyen canavarlar misâli vahşîleşmiş, küfür, şirk, cehalet ve zulüm bataklığında boğulmaya yüz tutmuşlardı. Zâlimin zulüm kamçısı altında mazlum inim inim inler hale gelmişti. Âlem mahzun, varlıklar mahzun, gönüller mahzun ve simalar mahzundu. Akıl, ruh ve kalpleri mânevî kıskacı altına alıp olanca kuvvetiyle sıkan bu küfür ve şirke, bu dalâlet ve cehalete, bu hüzün ve sıkıntıya beşerin daha fazla katlanmasına Allah’ın sonsuz merhameti elbette müsaade edemezdi! Bütün bunlara son verecek bir zâtı, şefkat ve merhametinin bir eseri olarak elbette gönderecekti! İşte, o zât geliyordu! Dünyanın mânevî şeklini beraberinde getirdiği nurla değiştirecek eşsiz insan, Allah’ın Son Peygamberi geliyordu! Cin ve inse ebedî saadetin yolunu gösterecek Hz. Muhammed (a.s.m.) geliyordu! O An… Kâinat, hürmet ve haşyet içinde Efendisini beklemekte idi. Her varlık, kendisine mahsus diliyle, hal ve hareketiyle bu emsâlsiz insana “hoş-âmedî”de bulunmak üzere sevinç içinde hazır durumda idi. Tarih: Milâdî 571, Nisan ayının yirmisi. Fil Vak’asından elli veya elli beş gece sonra. Kamerî aylardan Rebiülevvel ayının on ikinci gecesi. Mekke’de mütevazı bir ev. Günlerden Pazartesi. Vakit, vakitlerin sultanı seher vakti. Bu mütevazı evde ve bu eşsiz vakitte muazzam ve eşsiz bir hadise vuku buldu: Kâinatın Efendisi Hz. Muhammed (a.s.m.), dünyaya gözlerini açtı! Bu göz açışla birlikte âlem, sanki birden elem ve mâtemini unutarak sürura garkoldu. Karanlıklar, ânında nurla yırtılıverdi. Kâinat, sevinç ve heyecan içinde adeta, “Doğdu ol saatte Sultan-ı Din Nura garkoldu semâvât-ü zemin” diye haykırdı. O vahşet devrinde kâinat ufkundan bir güneş doğdu. Bu güneş âhirzaman Peygamberi Hz. Muhammmed Aleyhissalâtü Vesselam idi. Tarihin seyrini, hayatın akışını değiştiren bu eşsiz olay, dünyayı yerinden sarsan değişimlerin en büyüğü idi. İşte insanlığın akıl ve kalbinde düğümlenen "Necisin, nereden geliyorsun, nereye gidiyorsun?" sorularını, düğümlerini çözüp kâinatın Sahibini ilân ve ispat edecek bir zatın teşrifi sadece insanların ruh ve kalbinde değil, diğer varlıklarda, hattâ cansız eşyada bile yansımasını bulacaktı. Doğudan batıya bütün âlemin nurlara büründüğü, İlâhi değişimin tecelli ettiği o gece neler oldu neler? Yahudi alimlerinin soruları Yahudi ileri gelenleri ve âlimleri kitaplarında daha önce rastladıkları işaret ve müjdelerin açığa çıktığını gördüler. Kimsenin haberi olmadan en önce onlar bu müjdeyi verdiler. O gece Yahudi âlimleri semâya bakıp "Bu yıldızın doğduğu gece Ahmed doğmuştur" dediler.(1) Bîr Yahudi İleri geleni Mekke'de Peygamberimizin doğduğu gece, içlerinde Hişam ve Velid bin Muğire, Utbe bin Rabia gibi Kureyş ileri gelenlerinin bulunduğu bir toplantıda, - "Bu gece sizlerden birinin çocuğu oldu mu?" diye sordu. - "Bilmiyoruz" diye cevap verdiler. Yahudi, "Vallahi sizin bu ihmalinizden iğreniyorum! "Bakın, ey Kureyş topluluğu, size ne söylüyorum, iyi dinleyin. Bu gece, bu ümmetin en son peygamberi Ahmed (Ahyed) doğdu. Eğer yanlışım varsa, Filistin'in kudsiyetini inkâr etmiş olayım. Evet, onun iki küreği arasında kırmızımtırak, üzerinde tüyler bulunan bir ben var" dedi. Toplantıda bulunanlar Yahudinin sözünden hayrete düştüler ve dağıldılar. Her birisi evlerine döndüğünde bu durumu ev halkına anlattılar. "Bu gece Abdülmuttalib'in oğlu Abdullah'ın bir oğlu doğdu. Adını Muhammed koydular." haberini aldılar. Ertesi gün Yahudiye vardılar: "Bahsettiğin çocuğun bizim aramızda dünyaya geldiğini duydun mu?" dediler. Yahudi "Onun doğumu benim size haber verdiğimden önce midir, sonra mıdır?" dedi. Onlar, "Öncedir ve ismi Ahmed'dir" dediler. Yahudi, "Beni ona götürün" dedi. Yahudi ile beraber kalkıp Hz. Âmine'nin evine gittiler, içeri girdiler. Pegamberimizi Yahudinin yanına çıkardılar. Yahudi Peygamberimizin sırtındaki beni görünce, üzerine baygınlık geldi, fenalaştı. Kendine gelip ayıldığı sırada, "Ne oldu sana, yazıklar olsun" dediler. Yahudi, "Artık İsrailoğullarndan peygamberlik gitti. Ellerinden kitap da gitti. Artık Yahudi âlimlerinin kıymet ve itibarları da kalmadı. Araplar peygamberleriyle kurtuluşa ereceklerdir. "Ey Kureyş topluluğu, ferahladınız mı? Vallahi size, doğudan batıya kadar ulaşacak bir güç, kuvvet ve bir üstünlük verilecektir" dedi.(2) Aminenin rüyası Kâinatın Efendisini dünyaya getiren bahtiyar annenin henüz dünyaya gelmeden görüp gördükleri çok manalıydı.. Peygamber Efendimize hamileyken rüyasında, "Sen, insanların en hayırlısına ve bu ümmetin efendisine hamile oldun. Onu dünyaya getirdiğin zaman 'Her hasetçinin şerrinden koruması için bir ve tek olana sığınırım' de, sonra ona Ahmed yahut Muhammed ismini ver." Nurunun yayılması Yine kendisinden çıkan bir nurun aydınlığında bütün doğuyu ve batiyi, Şam ve Busra saray ve çarşılarını, hattâ Busra'daki develerin uzanan boyunlarını gördüğünü Abdülmüttalib'e anlatmıştı.(3) Aynı gece Hz. Âmine'nin yanında bulunan Osman ibn Âs'ın annesinin gördükleri de şöyle: "O gece evin içi nurla doldu, yıldızların sanki üzerimize dökülecekmiş gibi sarktıklarını gördük." Evet bu ulvî anı dile getiren Mevlid'in yazarı Süleyman Çelebi bütün bu hakikatleri şu beytiyle şiirleştirmiştir: "Hem Muhammed gelmesi oldu yakin Çok alâmetler belürdi gelmedin" Rabiülevvel ayının 12. Pazartesi gecesi, yapılan hesaplamalara göre, Miladi takvime göre 20 Nisan'a denk gelen gece idi. Çanakla üzerinin kapatılması ve çanağın yarılması Dünyayı şereflendiren iki Cihan Serverinin üzerini o günün bir âdeti olarak bir çanakla kapattılar. Araplara göre o zaman, gece doğan çocuğun üzerine bir çanak koymak ve gündüz olmadan ona bakmamak âdetti. Fakat bir de baktılar ki. Peygamber Efendimizin üzerine konulan çanak yarılarak ikiye ayrılmış, Efendimiz gözlerini gökyüzüne dikmiş, başparmağını emiyordu.(5) Evet, bu işaret her türlü küfrün, zulmün, şirkin ve her türlü bâtıl inanç ve âdetlerin parçalanıp yok olması, imanın, nurun ve hidâyetin kâinatı aydınlatması için gönderilmiş bir Peygamber idi. O gün olan olağan üstü hadiseler *Aynı gece Kabe'de tapılmakta olan cansız putların çoğunun başaşağı devrildiği görüldü. *Aynı gece Kisra sarayının beşik gibi sallanıp on dört balkonunun parçalanıp yerlere düştüğü öğrenildi. *Sava'da mukaddes tanınan gölün suyunun çekilip gittiği görüldü. Bin senedir yakılan ve söndürülmeyen mecusi ateşinin sönüverdiği müşahede edildi. Bütün bunlar işaret ve alamettir ki, yeni dünyaya gelen zat ateşe tapmayı, puta tapmayı kaldırıp, Fars saltanatını parçalayarak Allah'ın izni olmadan kutsal tanınan şeylerin kutsallığını ortadan kaldıracaktır.(6) İşte bu geceye Veladet-i Nebi gecesi diyor ve onun bütün kalbimizle, ruhumuzla her sene yeniden yâd edip kutluyoruz. Bütün kâinatla bu geceyi karşılayarak onun âleme teşrifine kıyam ediyoruz. Getirdiği ebedi nura, açtığı saadet caddesine ve sünnet-i seniyyesine yeniden sımsıkı sarılmak ve Mevlid Kandilini vesile ederek ona yeniden biatimizi, bağlılığımızı tazelemek ne yüce bir şeref ve ne büyük bir saadettir. Yüce Rabbim bizleri sevgili Resulünün şefaatine nail eylesin. Kaynaklar: (1)İbn-i Sa'd, Tabakat, 1:60. (2)A.g.e, 1:162-163. (3)Taberî Tarihi, 2:125; İbn-i Sa'd, Tabakat, 1:102. (4)A.g.e., 1:102. (5)İbn-i Sa'd, Tabakat, 1:102. (6)Bediüzzaman, Mektûbat,s:161,162. Batı takviminde Mevlid Tarihleri İslami takvimin ay takvimi, batı takviminin de (Gregoryan takvimi) güneş takvimi olmasından dolayı mevlid günleri farklı zamanlara denk gelir. Ayrıca ülkeden ülkeye farklı islamî ay başladığında sabitleme metodu kullanılır. Aşağıdaki tabloda sadece yaklaşık olarak Mevlid günleri listelenmiştir. Mevlid tarihleri Dünya dillerinde mevlid ar:المولد النبوي ca:Màwlid an-Nabí da:Mawlid de:Mawlid an-Nabi en:Mawlid es:Mawlid fr:Mawlid id:Maulid Nabi Muhammad it:Mawlid ja:預言者生誕祭 lbe:Мавлуд ml:നബിദിനം ms:Maulidur Rasul nl:Mawlid an-Nabi nn:Maulid an nabi no:Mawlid pl:Mawlid pt:Mawlid ru:Маулид ан-Наби simple:Mawlid an-Nabi su:Muludan sv:Mawlid sw:Maulid te:మీలాదె నబి tt:Мәүлид бәйрәме uk:Мавлід ur:عید میلاد النبی zh:圣纪节 =Mevlid kandili şiirleri= *Pek Hazin Bir Mevlid Gecesi Mehmet Akif Ersoy'un mevlid şiirleri Pek Hazin Bir Mevlid Gecesi Balkan harbi faciasından sonra yazılmıştı.Bir kurşun bile doğru dürüst atılmadan 6 milyon Türk, 2 milyon Arnavut ve 800 ,000 kişilik ordunun yok edildiği facia sonrası minareler ebkem olmuştur. Yıllar geçiyor ki, yâ Muhammed, Aylar bize hep Muharrem oldu! Akşam ne güneşli bir geceydi... Eyvah, o da leyl-i mâtem oldu! Âlem bugün üç yüz elli milyon Mazlûma yaman bir âlem oldu: Çiğnendi harîm-i pâki şer'in; Nâmûsa yabancı mahrem oldu! Beyninde öten çanın sesinden Binlerce minâre ebkem oldu. Allah için, ey Nebiyy-i mâ’sûm, İslâm'ı bırakma böyle bîkes, İslâm'ı bırakma böyle mazlûm. 7 Receb 1331 - 30 Mayıs 1330 (1914) Bir Gece Ondört asır evvel, yine böyle bir geceydi, Kumdan, ayın ondördü, bir öksüz çıkıverdi! Lakin, o ne husrandı ki: Hissetmedi gözler, Kaç bin senedir halbuki bekleşmedelerdi! Neden görecekler? Göremezlerdi tabiî; Bir kerre, zuhûr ettiği çöl en sapa yerdi, Bir kerrede, mâmûre-i dünyâ, o zamanlar, Buhranlar içindeydi, bu günden de beterdi. Sırtlanları geçmişti beşer yırtıcılıkta; Dişsiz mi bir insan, onu kardeşleri yerdi! Fevzâ bütün âfâkını sarmıştı zemînin. Salgındı, bugün Şark'ı yıkan, tefrika derdi. Derken, büyümüş kırkına gelmişti ki öksüz, Başlarda gezen kanlı ayaklar suya erdi! Bir nefhada insanlığı kurtardı o Ma'sum, Bir hamlede kayserleri, kisrâları serdi! Aczin ki, ezilmekti bütün hakkı, dirildi; Zulmün ki, zevâl aklına gelmezdi geberdi! Âlemlere rahmetti evet şer-i mübîni, Şehbâlini adl isteyenin yurduna gerdi. Dünya neye sâhipse, O'nun vergisidir hep; Medyûn ona cemiyyet-i, medyun O'na ferdi. Medyundur o mâsûma bütün bir beşeriyet... Yâ Rab, bizi mahşerde bu ikrâr ile haşret. Hilvan , 11 Rebiülevvel 1347 (1931 ) : Bir Gece - Sadeleştirmesi On dört yüzyıl önce, yine böyle bir geceydi, Kumdan, ayın ondördü, bir öksüz çıkıverdi! Fakat, o ne yoksunluktu ki görmedi gözler; Kaç bin senedir, halbuki, bekleşmedelerdi! Nerden görecekler? Göremezlerdi tabiî: Bir kere ortaya çıktığı çöl en sapa yerdi; Bir kere de, dünyanın mamur yerleri, o zamanlar, Bunalımlar içindeydi, bugünden de beterdi. Sırtlanları geçmişti insanlar yırtıcılıkta; Dişsiz mi bir insan, onu kardeşleri yerdi! Anarşi bütün ufuklarını sarmıştı yeryüzünün, Salgındı, bugün Doğu'yu yıkan bölücülük derdi. Derken, büyümüş, kırkına gelmişti ki öksüz, Başlarda gezen kanlı ayaklar suya erdi! Bir solukta insanlığı kurtardı o masum. Bir hamlede Bizans ve İran hükümdarlarını yere serdi! Güçsüzlük, zayıflık ki payına düşen hep ezilmekti, hayat buldu Zalimlik ki yok olmayı aklına getirmezdi, geberdi. Evet, âlemlere rahmetti iyiyi, kötüden ayıran şeriati, Büyük kanadını adalet isteyenin yurduna gerdi. Dünya neye sahipse, onun verdikleridir hep: Toplumu da ferdi de hep ona borçlu. Borçludur o masuma bütün bir insanlık... Yâ Rab, bizi kıyamet gününde bu inanışla hasret. (1) ::::Hilvan 28 Ağustos 1928 ( 1) Hasretmek: Diriltip bir araya toplamak. One night Fourteen century ago, just like a night like this, From the sand, an orphan ascended! But, eyes didn’t see, what a deficiency; For thousands of years, they were waiting for him, though! How could they see? They couldn’t of course: The place that boy ascended was off the beaten track; And those days, most fertile grounds on the Earth, Was in the middle of crisis, worse than today. Men were wilder than hyenas; A person was toothless, his brothers would eat him! Anarchy was arisen above the Earth, The seperatism which destroys esast today, was a plague. Than that orphan grew up to his fourties, Feet that stalks heads reached to water! That innocent saved the humanity, in a breath time. He overthrown the Byzantine and Iranian sovereigns just with a blow! Weak and impotent was already crushed, that was the life. Cruelty, has never thought of destruction, was dead. Yes, a he was blessing to the realms, who seperated good from bad, Stretched his wings above the land of people who want justice. What the World has, is all his giving. Community and person is owes him at all. All of humanity is debtor to him... Alas, Lord, muster us with this belief in doomsday. Hilvan 28 August 1928 بر گيجه اون دورت عصر اوَّل ، ينه بر يله گيجه يدى ، قومدن ، آيك اون دوردى ، براوكسوز چيقيويردى! لكن ، اونه خسرانه ىكه : حس ايتمدى گوزلر؛ قاچ بيك سنه در ، حال بو كو ، بكلشمه دهلردى! نردن گوره جكلر؟ گوره مزلردى طبيعى: بركرَّه ، ظهور ايتد يكو چول اك صاپا يردى؛ بركرَّه ده ، معموره د نيا . اوزمانلر ، بحرانلر ايچلده يدى ؛ بو گوندن ده بتردى. صير تلا نلرى گچمشدى بشر يير تيجيلقده؛ د يشسز مى بر انسان ، اونى قاردشلرى يردى! فوضى بوتون آفاقنه صارمشدى زمينك، صالغيندى ، بو گون شرقى ييقن ، تفرقه دردى. ديركن ، بويومش ، قيرقنه گلمشدى كه اوكسوز، باشلرده گزن قانكى آياقر صويهايردى! بر نفيخه د ه انسا نلغى قو رتاردى اومعصوم، بر حمله ده قيصرلرى ، كسرالرى سردى! عجزك كه ، أزيلمكدى بو تون حقىّ ، ديريلدى؛ ظلمك كه ، زوال عقلنه گلمزدى ، گبردى! آلملره ، رحمتدى ، أوت ، شرع مبينى، شهبالنى عدل ايسته يه نك يوردينه گردى. دنيا نه يه صاحبسه ، اونك وير كيسيدر هپ؛ مد يون اوڭا جمعيتى ، مديون اوڭافردى. مديوندر اومعصو مه بو تون بر بشريَّت... يارب ، بيزى محشرده بو اقرارايله حشرايت. حلوان ۱۱ ربيعاﻻول ۱۳٤۷ |} yaratmak" Kategori:İslami gün, gece ve bayramlar Kategori:Mevlid Kategori:Mevlid-i Şerif Kategori:Mevlit Kategori:Mevlüt Kategori:Mevlid-i Nebi Kategori:Mevlid kandili Kategori:Mevlit kandili